life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Hideout
The Hideout is a brick building in the American Rust Junkyard. Chloe Price and Rachel Amber used to hang out in there a lot, and there are now several mementos and photos from their time together. It's an explorable location in Life is Strange, and is featured again in the prequel Before the Storm. Max Caulfield may enter it when she visits the junkyard in Episodes 2 and 4. Overview The hideout is half-built, missing a door and using slate and wooden planks for a roof. One of the windows looks to the train tracks. The walls are covered with graffiti and posters, showcasing Chloe and Rachel's dream of going to Los Angeles one day. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles are scattered around. Other items include several car number plates, a dartboard and a Vortex Club party flyer. There is also a spool table with makeup, which was likely used more by Rachel than Chloe. A big yellow carpet with an image of an elephant between two palm trees hangs in front of the spool table. After Rachel's disappearance, Chloe has added a graffiti saying "Fuck you, yes you", as well as wrote "I WANT TO DIE" on a sheet of paper. She also defaced the "Welcome to L.A" poster, replacing "L.A" with "HELL". The yellow carpet has been pierced with bullets, although it is unknown whether this was done before or after Rachel went missing. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Max comes across the hideout while searching for 5 beer bottles to bring to Chloe. Upon entering, she calls it a "graffiti museum" and thinks she can find out more about Rachel there. The beer bottle stands on a chair. Max can add her name to the graffiti on the wall to indicate she was here along with Chloe and Rachel. Episode Four - "Dark Room" When the girls return to the junkyard at night, Max can enter the hideout instead of following Chloe. A rat will briefly run across the floor, which disgusts Max. If she decided to add her name to the graffiti earlier, both Max and Chloe's names will be circled and have the words "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE" written in red. The "was" in "Rachel was here" will also be replaced with a red "is". Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *There's a "Juliet + Zachary = Love 4ever" graffiti next to the hideout. *Inside the hideout is the graffiti 'La-la land this way'. La-La Land is a nickname for Los Angeles, California, where Chloe and Rachel planned to run away to together. *There are two American license plates inside the hideout: the one on the wall beneath the 'La-la land' graffiti is an Oregon State plate; the plate beneath it is for Washington State. It is unknown if the '''978 AM on the Oregon plate bears any significance in the game. This is also the only number plate in the game which is not referencing a famous TV show. oregon-plate.jpg|Oregon Plate oregon-plate-small.png|Typical Oregon license plate * The 978 AM plate inside the hideout has a green sticker in its bottom-left corner. These stickers are color-coded to the months they are issued and are changed quarterly. A green sticker means that this plate would have been issued April through June.See the Oregon 1991 plate text on this page for further details on the quarterly stickers. Oregon_plate-LiS-Dirty.png|The green sticker is visible in the bottom-left corner. * The "Welcome to L.A." poster on the wall of the hideout seems to have a triple pun as a result of the graffiti: **Welcome to HELL. **Welcome to HELLA. **Welcome to HELL A. Gallery hideout-wall1.png|Wall of the hideout hideout-wall2.png|Wall #2 of the hideout hideout-makeup.png|Table with makeup hideout-plates.png|Old number plates hideout-elephant.png|Yellow carpet hideout-chloehere.png|Chloe and Rachel's name graffiti hideout-labitch.png|"L.A Bitch" graffiti hideout-fuqyou.png|"Fuck you" graffiti la-la-land-graffiti.jpg|"La-La Land this way" graffiti References ru:Убежище Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Season 1